


Indelible

by shallowness



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>7.03 Orange Blossom Ice Cream tag. 213 words.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

> 7.03 Orange Blossom Ice Cream tag. 213 words.

Teresa pulls back slightly, her face flushed and her lips curled into a smile. Patrick knows he won’t forget that smile, a close cousin to smiles he’s seen before, but a new version of content. She’s also just thought of something that she has to share.

“What?” he prompts.

“I’ve changed my mind about the ice cream,” she says as if it’s a grave admission, slipping out of reach, letting him work it out.

There’s no need for her to lick her lips, slightly swollen, for him to get the message. Her eyes are dancing, and he suspects he could convince her to go to the reception and ask for their room back, flight or no flight.

“Do we need to do something about these lights, or will someone come for them?” she asks, and the moment passes. He spent too long enjoying the possibility in it, perhaps. But he dares to think there will be other moments, other ice creams to flavour kisses, and Patrick grins.

“No, I told them the lady was pretty adept at carrying tables.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but there’s nothing about her body language to warn him off from putting his arm around her and murmuring into her ear, “Time to go back home, Teresa.”

 


End file.
